


An Act Of Betray | Heel!Roman Reigns

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [199]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Post-Betrayal, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ I saw that you’re requests were open...... so I was wondering if you could do a Roman x reader where they’re together (both champions) and at HIAC she throws in the towel for Jey because she’s worried about him and she tries to avoid Roman at all costs with a fluff ending??❜❜-anyaivy23 said:Pairings: Roman Reigns x Fem!Reader, Jey Uso x Fem!Reader (kind of)Featuring: Roman Reigns, Y/n (Reader), Jey Uso, Paul Heyman.Summary: Y/n throws in the towel for Jey, then avoids Roman at all costs.WARNINGS: silent treatment, reader betraying Roman, change of the outcome, I don’t know if I quit matches can end in DQ (so let’s pretend- I did try and look it up and nothing showed up), errors I missed, wrestling.Word Count:755
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [199]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	An Act Of Betray | Heel!Roman Reigns

Your hands cupped your mouth. Heart racing as you watched Roman hurt Jey, you couldn’t take it anymore, when Roman stood over Jey with the steel steps in hand, you knew it was time to step in.

You quickly rushed through the threshold of the red steel cage. Sliding into the ring and rushing over to Jey’s body. You quickly went to Jey’s body. Shield him with your body.

“Get out of the way, y/n,” Roman ordered you. but you wouldn’t budge. You shook your head at him. eyes narrowing at him.

“Stop it Roman, that’s enough, stop it, he is your cousin,” You demanded. Roman shook his head from side to side.

Roman looked at you with a mixed range of emotions. Shock, betrayal, disgust. But you didn’t care. He has gone too far.

“This is just getting ridiculous,” You snapped at Roman.

“Move y/n, or god help me,” Roman seethed. You shook your head from side to side.

Without much of a thought, you dragged Jey’s body to the edge of the ring, sliding out of the ring. You helped Jey out of the ring. Slinging his arm around your shoulder. And assisting him out of the cell.

The crowd cheered as you helped Jey out.

Jumping as you heard the sound of the steel steeps making a loud thud as they hit the matt.

You didn’t look back once. Knowing roman was staring holes into the back of your head. Jimmy quickly came down the ring helping you out. Both of you carrying Jey back to the gorilla. The crowd cheering loudly at Jimmy, Jey and you.

Once you reached the back, you made sure the medics looked him over. Before you took off. Trying to find a good place Roman wouldn’t find you. you quickly found an abandoned dark hallway. Rushing into the dark hallway and hiding in the shadows. Checking your phone every so often for the time. Once enough time had passed, you exited your hiding place and went to get your stuff. Cautiously walking to the female locker room and grabbing your stuff. Cautiously walking out of the arena and towards the carpark.

“Y/n,” Roman called out to you. Making your flinch. You quickened your pace to your car. Gripping the straps on your backpack. You heard the sound of heavy footsteps get closer to you.

Just as you unlocked the car. You felt a hand grip your shoulder, spinning you around.

You gulped as you saw Roman. You gave him a weak smile.

“Hey Roman,” You greeted him nervously. Roman furrowed his eyebrows at your behaviour.

“What’s up?” You spoke trying to act nonchalant.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Roman asked. Slightly narrowing his eyes at you. Making your heart race.

“Nah,” You replied. Turning back and opening the back door to your car. Stuffing your stuff in the back.

“Really, Good, then you wouldn’t mind if I ride with you,” Roman spoke. Arching his eyebrow. You gulped. Shutting the door. You turned around to face him.

“Sure,” You responded. Roman smirked at you. Walking past you and opening the boot. You walked to the driver's door. Opening the door and hopping in.

You put the keys in the ignition, turning the keys to start the car. Then put the car into drive.

You slightly jumped when you heard the door open, then slam close.

“You going without me,” Roman teased. Making you gulp.

“No, I’m just starting the car, and the handbrake is still on,” You replied. Taking the handbrake off.

Roman let out a chuckle. While you press your foot on the accelerator. Speeding off.

The silence in the car was making you even more anxious. Glancing at Roman every so often.

You finally cracked.

“Look Roman, you went too far, and I couldn’t just stand by and watch you hurt Jey like that, I’ve been avoiding you because I didn’t know how you would react after woods,” You spoke. Making Roman look at you. He let out a sigh, making your heart speed up.

“I get it, at first I was mad, but then I got over it. I understand what you did, you have a heart of gold, and seeing ” Roman spoke. Resting his hand on your thigh. Squeezing your thigh lightly.

“Do you promise not to do it again?” You asked, eyes still locked on the road.

“As long as he doesn’t disrespect the tribal chief again,” Roman responded. Still caressing your thigh, you suppressed the urge to roll your eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might have changed a few things to fit the narrative, Got a Roman Reigns or WWE request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
